Black as Death
by ForetFortold
Summary: Vega Black is the daughter of Sirius Black and Emily Black (nee Caston) and is about to enter her 1st year at Hogwarts. Will she be able to change the stereotypes of Hogwarts or will she fall into the Black family skin? Will she be able to face death and trials or will she succumb to the challenges of magic?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Start of Everything

Vega awoke with a sense of dread. The day had come for her 11th birthday, and she was- quite frankly -terrified to receive her letter. She was excited to finally leave the orphanage behind, but she was worried as to what house she was in. The owners of Mary's Orphanage for Magical children were a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, so she had already read about the four houses. She also knew of both her parents and their houses. What scared her the most though, was the fact that she didn't want to be consumed by what her house would embodied. If she was in Gryffindor, she didn't want to completely ignore the rules and the danger for herself. If she was in Slytherin, she didn't want to become a big-headed, bigoted pureblood. If she was in...you get the idea.

Vega slowly got up and went about the morning routine. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got dresses in simple jeans, t-shirt, and everyday robes. When she finally headed down stairs to breakfast, she was greeted with a chorus of "Harry Birthday"s from her half-asleep fellow wards. When the post arrived, an owl flew straight to Vega and dropped the all-to familiar letter on her empty plate. She had been at the same orphanage 10 years and had watched countless other receive their letters.

"We'll have to go shopping for all of your things on Friday," Mrs. Mary, the guardian, said. "For now just sent the reply back of your acceptance."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Friday arrived swiftly and before she knew it, Vega and the other 11 year old were Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they arrived, Mrs. Mary lead them to Gringotts, where she allowed Vega extract funds for both pocket change and her school supplies. After Gringotts, the trio traveled to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for both robes and uniforms. Once they had each bought a few uniforms, they went throughout Diagon Alley gathering the rest of their things. They got writing supplies, books, potion ingredients, and the cauldron before finally reaching the pet stores. Vega decided on a cat, a cute persian kitten with a light gray fur that fluffed up around her face.

Once they had finished up with the animals, they headed to Ollivander's. Vega waited patiently as John the only other 11 year old at the orphanage was fitted for his want, before it was finally her turn. The moment that all 11 year old witches and wizards became witches and wizards.

"Ah, Miss Black, I have been expecting you for quite some time now." Ollivander said. "The spitting image of your father. Ah, and Mrs. Welden, holly with dragon heartstring correct, 10 ½ inches?"

"Correct as always Mr. Ollivander."

"Now let's get you measured, hold out your wand arm." Ollivander said, directing Vega. She did as she was told and held out her left hand. While the tape measure went about measure every part of her arm, Mr. Ollivander had disappeared into the back of the store, reappearing moments later with a long, red box.

"Try this, willow and phoenix feather, 9 inches, supple." Ollivander held out a wand, but as soon as she touched it, the lamp on the counter between them broke. Ollivander wasted no time in taking the wand out of her hand and placing another in front of her, while Mrs. Mary fixed the lamp with a wave of her want.

"11 ¾ inches, ash and unicorn hair, unyielding." This time half the boxes on the shelf fell off in a shower of wands.

"Nope, definitely not." Ollivander waved his wand and the boxes restacked themselves on the shelves. This happened many times, going through almost 20 boxes before Ollivander offered her one from a very dusty box on the bottom of the shelf. The want was a light color and had a simple design of runes around.

"Try this one...13 ½ inches, beech wood, thestral tail hair, supple…" As soon as she touched the wand, she felt different. There was a warm feeling spreading from her hand to her head and toes. When she waved it, purple and black sparks left the tip.

"How odd. Miss Black, I remember every want I have ever sold and not a single one has the same core as yours, In fact, I think there may only be one other wand in existence to have the same core. Thestral tail hair is…very curious indeed. I believe we can expect great things from you."

* * *

The rest of the summer holidays past uneventfully, until September 1st finally arrived. Almost half of the children in the orphanage went with Mrs. Mary to Kings Cross and crossed the barrier to platform 9 3/4. The older kids helped some of the younger ones get their bags on the train before heading off to catch up with friends. Vega found an empty compartment on the tail end of the train and situated herself there. After a few minutes two girls knocked on the door. They looked to be twins they had the same dark skin and black hair as well as similar features. One however had much makeup on, whereas the other had no cosmetics applied.

"Mind if we sit here." The one without makeup asked.

"Sure," Vega replied. "My name is Vega Black."

"Padma Patil and this is my twin sister Pavarti." The one without makeup, Padma, said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same."

We sat in silence as the train departed. After roughly half an hour of compatible silence, Pavarti spoke for the first time.

"Are you from the wizarding world?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm assuming you two are muggle-borns, right?" Vega asked.

"Is that a problem?" Pavarti asked, her tone hinting at hostility.

"Not for me, but for some it might. Some people who are born from large wizarding families, or pure-blood families, don't seem to understand that we are all equal in our right to practice magic. They are raised on the ideal that they are better that everyone despite practicing the same magic. I might come from a family like that, but I have never shared those ideals." Vega replied honestly.

Both of the twins looked relieved, as if they had not wanted to run into someone who thought they were lesser then they were. After that, conversation became easier, although Pavarti soon left to find someone else to talk to. Padma on the other had was very similar to Vega, in that they both valued education and reading. Vega tried to explain as much of the wizarding world as she could knowing that if she were not of this world she would want to know as much as she could. In no time at all, they had arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Author's Note -**

 **Hey Fanfic world,**

 **So this is it, my first fanfic. I have always loved Sirius and I wanted to do something with his kid because I think he would be a great dad. Sorry for any grammar errors, I tried my best. I am think of switching it to first person for all the other chapters, because it was harder to remember to use third person for this chapter. Any reviews are welcome as well as any thing you think I could do better.**

 **See you next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Sorting

Padma and I looked out the window as the Hogwarts Express pulled into a small train station. Complying with the conductors instructions, we left our trunks on the train and followed a few other 11 year-old's toward one end of the train station. There a very large man was calling all the first years to him. Once about 40 people had gathered around, we started walking on a slightly less direct path toward, what I assumed was, Hogwarts. After only a quarter mile, we had made it to the edge of a large lake. On the shoreline 11 boats waited.

"No more'n four to a boat." the giant man, or Hagrid, said.

Padma and I stepped into a boat that already had her sister and another girl in it. The unfamiliar girl had curly hair and heavily applied make-up. She introduced herself as Lavender Brown when we sat down. Both of the Patil twins gave slight jerks when the boats started moving by themselves and I could see expressions of amazement on their faces. I reached down to the edge of the boat and let my fingers slide through the water. While slightly murky, I thought I saw something move in the water and instantly pulled my hand from the water. I had no plan to have my hand bitten off before term even started. Lavender who had also seen the face like image was with me, but Padma and Pavarti gave quiet laughs at my reaction. When the boats turned a corner, I looked up and gasped. I had grilled the older children at the orphanage about what Hogwarts looked like, but nothing could compare to the real thing.

"Bloody hell." a boy from the adjacent boat muttered, and I had to agree with him. The castle was huge and stretched from the tallest towers to the edge of the lake and all the way around. I could see some windows with a yellowish tint and knew some were occupied. What drew most of my attention was the tall towers that seemed to reach for the sky. One of them, the second tallest, had an open wall that I could just make out. The other two had smaller towers that were built off of the main tower and I assumed they were the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. I had read the Hogwarts history book so many times, especially the parts about the four houses.

I was brought back to the present by people getting out of the boats. We had reached the shore and Hagrid was directing us on how to safely leave the boats without falling in. Once we had all exited the boats they slowly sank underneath the surface of the lake. Hagrid lead us into one of the wider archways before going through the castle. Once we had reached an entrance way, Hagrid passed us off to a stern looking professor.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Yes, thank you, Hagrid," she said. "I am Professor McGonagall, and welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are hear, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house point, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall finished. "Please wait quietly."

The professor left through the huge double doors and Padma turned to me.

"What do we have to do for the Sorting?" she asked.

"Not much, there is this really old hat that you try on that will decide." I replied, though I thought I saw a glimmer of confusion in her eyes.

Just then a commotion at the front of the crowd called our attention forward. There was apparently an argument between the black haired young boy and the Malfoy heir. The fight didn't get to escalate any more as Professor McGonagall had returned.

"We are ready for you now," she said with a look of warning to the two boys. "Please follow me."

We formed a line and followed Professor McGonagall to the front of the hall. I looked around at the four tables. Closest to us was the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house, as I could she the lining of a few robes. Then Gryffindor was by Hufflepuff and Slytherin by Ravenclaw. I turned my attention to the front. There was a small stool with the Sorting Hat on it. Professor McGonagall stood beside, even when it burst into song. Padma had grabbed my arm when the hat started to sing. Once it was finished the professor unrolled a piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall explained. "Abbot, Hannah!"

Hannah was a blond girl that was sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table I had guesses to be Hufflepuff burst into cheers as she left the stool.

"Black, Vega"

I nervously pushed my way through the crowd. I could feel the stares and knew that everyone in the Hall was looking at me. Calmly I walked up the stairs to the stool. The last thing I saw before the hat fell over my eyes, was an-almost warning-look from Professor McGonagall.

"Hmmm, another Black, I must say its been awhile since I have sorted one of your family. You are unlike the rest of the Blacks, though different from your father as well. Logical, courageous, I also see ambition. Kindness, though only those you deam worthy, so Hufflepuff is out. Not Gryffindor either. You don't throw yourself into danger, you analyze it. So, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Any preference." the Sorting Hat said into my head.

"No, you know where I belong, you have unlimited access to my mind."

"Ahh, very nice...well better be RAVENCLAW!" the last word was shouted to the entire hall. The hat was taken off my head and I made my way to the cheering table, although not as loud as the other had been, to sit with my housemates. The rest of the feast felt like it passed in a blur. I briefly remembered the Harry Potter being sorted into Gryffindor and Padma being separated from her sister, with her coming to Ravenclaw and Pavarti going to Gryffindor. After the sorting I paid as much attention as I could to Dumbledore, both before and after the food had appear. Dinner was the best I had ever had and for the first time I wasn't nervous to be at Hogwarts, I was excited.

* * *

The prefect, Eric, lead the first year Ravenclaws out of the great hall and walked with the first year Slytherins for a short time. Then we turned up to a small staircase that seemed to almost go up forever. By the time we had reached the top everyone was out of breath and all I wanted to do was to climb into bed. Finally the prefect lead us to a bronze door with a eagle knocker on it.

"Each house had a special way to enter their common room." Eric said. "Both Gryffindor and Slytherin have passwords and Hufflepuff had a knock, while us Ravenclaws must answer a riddle. Simply approach the knocker and it will ask you a question. Get it right and you can enter, get it wrong and you have to wait until someone else comes along that knows the answer. As tradition, you all with get to have a go at the riddle tonight."

He then stepped in front of the eagle. The knocker seemed to come to life.

"What is broken every time it is spoken?" the knocker said in a women's voice.

Eric motioned for us to take a try at it and so everyone turned to each other to discuss it. Padma and I looked to each other.

"So it has to be a word that represents something" she said.

"Right, but its not a tangible object because other wise it wouldn't break when you spoke it." I added on.

"And it has to be common enough that it happens every so that it can be broken when ever it is said."

We both thought for a minute, until it hit me. I hesitantly took a step forward and Eric just ushered me forward. I replaced him before the eagle and spoke.

"The answer is silence." I said in a clear if not really loud voice.

"Excellently said." the knocker replied before the door swung open.

I turned to the prefect, but instead he just waved a hand as if to say I should enter first.

"It is an unspoken rule that whoever answers the riddle enters first." he said.

I nodded and entered the common room. As soon I was in enough that everyone else could enter, I stopped and turned in a slow circle. The common room was a large circle. There were rounded tall windows around the opposite walls with only a section of actual stone between each. Directly across from the door was a statue of a young women in robes with a small crown of her head. On either side of her was a door that I assumed lead to the dormitories. There were three windows on both sides of the statue and each had a tall cafe table with four of the high-top chairs. On the right side there was a large fireplace with a couch and a few armchairs surrounding it. On the other side there was another two couches and two armchairs with a coffee table in between much like the other side. Then there were the books. Every inch of wall had a bookshelf on it and all the bookshelves were full to the brim with books. Between the windows and around the fireplace, everywhere. Not only that but everything was midnight blue, bronze, or silver. Eric closed the door and addressed us again.

"The two doors by the statue, which is our house founder Rowena Ravenclaw, lead up to the dormitories. Girls on the left, boy on the right. You will be in the first door you come across." Eric explained. "The common room will be where you can hang out with your friends, do you homework or just relax for some reading. Over there" he pointed to the only spot on the wall that wasn't covered in books "is the announcement board. There you will see things for clubs, lessons, and even you can put stuff up if you need to. Your luggage should already be in your dormitories. I suggest going to bed somewhat early as classes will be starting tomorrow." With that Eric left to join a group of fifth years that a taken a couch.

Padma and I both went up to the dormitories along with the only other first year girl in Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin. The dorm was much like the common room, but smaller and with different contents. It had three four poster beds that had midnight blue curtains. My luggage was at the base of the middle bed with Padma to my right and Lisa to my left. Across from my bed was a door that lead into the bathroom. There was a large blue and bronze rug in the middle of the floor. On the same wall as the bathroom were three dressers.

All three of us introduced ourselves. Then we unpacked our trunks. After finally organizing everything we climbed into bed. The bed was amazing, with a soft mattress and fluffy pillow and silky sheets, I quickly fell asleep in my new home.

* * *

 **Author's Note -**

 **Hey fanfic world,**

 **Thank you skyjadeprincesss and TayaArne for favoriting/following my fan fiction. I'm glad you guys like it. I decided to use the same speech for McGonagall because I felt it explained everything very well. Next chapter will be the first few days of classes. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **See you next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke before dawn the next day. For a second I was confused on my surroundings, until the events of last night caught up to my brain. I lay back in the bed, excited for a day of classes and leaning magic. I decided to get a head start in getting ready this morning, so I quietly slipped from my bed and made my way to the bathroom. On the way there I noticed that my robes were neatly folded on the chest at the foot of my bed. The inside lining of them had changed to a midnight blue, just like the blue in the dorms and common room, and my tie was now blue and bronze. The Hogwarts crest that used to be on the robes was now the Ravenclaw crest.

Deciding to explore more of the castle, I grabbed my wand and my watch. It was one of the only things I had from my father and mother and had been left with me at the orphanage. As quietly as I could, I crept downstairs and out the common room door.

Once on the steps, I made my way quickly hoping to get as much exploring down as I could. It was only when I reached the bottom of the stairs that I realized my cat, which I had decided to name Griso, had followed me out of the common room. When I reached down to pick him up, he ran out of the doorway and through the halls. Annoyed, I followed him as closely as I could as well as as quietly as I could. When I reached the bottom of the third staircase, I realized where we were, the dungeons. Hesitantly, I walked toward where Griso had last turned when I heard a yelp. I rushed forward and turned the corner to see Griso and a pale boy. The boy had pale skin and almost white blond hair. His robes were also adorned with the Slytherin crest and green lining. He was clutching his hand and looking angrily at my cat.

"I'm so sorry if my cat bit you, he is a bit of handful today." I said, trying to be as polite as I could to the Slytherin.

"That filthy animal is yours. Guess I should have known it would belong to someone in Ravenclaw... can't even tame a cat... so much for the house of intelligence." He muttered back. Suddenly, I felt no reason for being sorry. If he wanted to act like a prat that was his problem, not mine.

"Well, did you every consider maybe you were the reason he attacked you. Maybe Griso can just sense when a prat like you is nearby." I said annoyed that he was blaming the cat when I could as well just been him.

"What did you just say? My father will be very upset to hear someone of your station talking like that to me." He replied, though it only made me more annoyed.

"You're seriously going to tell your father that a cat bit you. What is he going to do? It's just a cat bit, it probably will be gone by tomorrow, if not by dinner." I snapped back.

"We'll see about that." He said with a huff of anger before turning and heading toward the Slytherin common room. Sighing, I picked up Griso and headed back toward the common room.

 _I really need to go running sometime with all these stair I need to climb._ I thought as I finally reached the knocker.

"What has an eye but cannot see?" the eagle questioned. I thought back to all the lessons I had on solving questions and decided process of elimination would probably be my best bet at any of these riddles. An eye... at first glance it would be an animal, but all animals that have eyes can see... maybe a tool or something that has a part called the eye... the eye... the eye of a needle!

"A needle." I said.

"Blunt, but acceptable." the knocker replied as it opened up into the common room.

* * *

At 7:45, I made my way out of the common room with Padma and the other girls in our dorm. The boys had also joined us in the common room. Once we entered the Great Hall, Padma and I sat across from Terry Boot, another first year Ravenclaw. We struck up a conversation about our families, our classes, and our hobbies. All of us shared a lot in common with the others. We all liked to read, mostly fiction, and also all loved the winter. Terry was a half-blood like my self, and we all thought the best classes would be transfiguration, history of magic, and potions. By the time breakfast was over, we were all close friends.

Professor Flitwick passed out our times tables while we were talking. We had Charms with the Gryffindors right after breakfast followed by our first Defense against the Dark Arts class with the Slytherins. One of the older Ravenclaws, the prefect Tom, offered to show us first years where the classroom was, so once everyone was finished with breakfast we headed out of the Great Hall in one big group. Once we got the the third floor charms corridor, Tom left us to go to his class. Padma, Terry, and I all found a table together in the middle of the classroom and we talked quietly while we waited for class to start.

Overall, Charms wasn't that bad although today had just been a theoretical lesson instead of a practical lesson. We went over what charms are and the uses of them as well as why the wand movement and the pronunciation of the spell is important. We were also given an essay, 2 feet long, on some common household charms and their uses.

After Charms, everyone was excited for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, however, Professor Quirrell was a huge let down. All we did was listen to him talk about a vampire attack in Egypt last summer, but with his stutter is was hard to follow what he was saying. Luckily, he didn't assign any homework on the lecture, for which we were all glad about. The only interesting that happened in DADA was that I found out the name of the Slytherin from that morning, Draco Malfoy.

After DADA, Padma, Terry, and I went back to the common room to exchange our books for our afternoon classes. We then headed to lunch. On our way there we saw two red-heads that looked kind of familar, round the corner laughing hysterically. When we passes and we decided to ask what had happened.

"What is so funny?" Padma asked.

"Hmm, ohh look what we have here Georgie, three little Ravenclaw firsties." the twin, for we now saw they were identical, on the right said. "You want to know what exactly?"

"We wanted to know what was so funny?" Terry repeated for Padma. I was staring curiously at the two twins, I was sure I had heard about them from one of the older kids in the orphanage, but I couldn't remember what they had said about them.

"You're on your way to lunch right?" the one of the left said. He barely waited for a nod from us before continuing. "Just make sure you stear clear-"

"-of the pumpkin juice and the soup-" the one on the right carried on.

"-or you will be _blown_ away." the one on the left finished.

"Have fun!" they said together before rushing off.

Padma turned to Terry and I. "They were joking right?" she asked.

"I don't know, but best be safe rather that sorry." I said, still trying to place who they were.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that we had the class I was looking forward to the most: History of Magic. I had always loved the history books at the orphanage and was excited to learn more about magical history. However, the class was huge letdown. It wasn't even the class that was the problem, it was the professor, Professor Binns, the only ghost professor who only lectured. I had taken a huge amount of notes, while most of the class slept or passed notes.

The only other classes I was excited for were Potions and Flying. Luckily, Potions came the next day right after breakfast. When we entered the dungeon, there was definitely and atmosphere of both nervousness and slight fear. We had all heard about the horrible Professor Snape. He entered the classroom with a swish of his black robes and strode up the the front of the classroom. He, like our head of house, started class by taking role. When he got to my name, I could have sworn I saw him sneer. After role call, he addressed the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. His voice, while quiet, caring across the room. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

When he had begun his speech, I had briefly thought maybe the other students were exaggerating, until the end. It still sounded as if this would be one of the most interesting classes. Once he was done speaking, he assigned us to make a simple cure for boils potion and put the directions on the board.

I pulled out my book and turned to the right page to start brewing. I had made it all the way to the end of the potion, when I had a feeling. the directions said that after you add the porcupine quills, you had to stir 6 times counter-clockwise. I, however, had a feeling that if I added a 7th clockwise stir it would work better. Not only did the stir direction help placate the venom we had added earlier, but it would also help to completely mix in the quills. I decided to test my theory and added the 7th stir. As soon as I had finished stirring, the potion changed color to match the exact description in the textbook. I was even more surprised when Snape actually complemented my potion. I could also hear a bit a surprised tone in his voice as well.

Flying was the last new class we had and was the one that was most looked forward to. The Ravenclaws had it with the Hufflepuffs and we all headed down to the field after lunch. There were two lines of broomsticks facing each other. Terry, Padma, and I quickly grabbed three on the end next each other. We then listened for directions from Madam Hooch. When instructed, we all held out our hands and said "Up". My broom was the only one to come directly to my hand. Some of the others' brooms simply rolled over and some didn't move at all. Both Terry and Padma managed to get their brooms up on the second and third try. Once we all had our brooms up, Madam Hooch showed up how to mount and grip the broom. She then let up hover a few feet from the ground before, at the end of class, she let us fly laps around the field. I was the best flyer in the class and was able to fly quite a few laps at a higher speed than some of the other students. I was excited to be able to fly every week.

Overall, the first week was exciting and I was looking forward to a long year ahead of me.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey fanfic world,**

 **So, I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, my summer has finally kick started and I had a lot to do. I will probably try to update twice a week. Also, I originally intended for this fanfic to be a FredxOC fanfic, but I was wondering what you guys thought. I can still do that, but let me know what you think about that. Next chapter we will be seeing some familiar faces so stay tuned. Thank you to every one who has followed and favorited, it really means a lot.**

 **See you next time...**


End file.
